My name is now Mike Newton
by InLoveWithSG1
Summary: Mini Jack changes his name to Mike Newton and moves to a small town called Forks. When these new kids move into town he senses that something is wrong with them. Thinking their Goauld he calls SG1.
1. Chapter 1

Mini Jack changes his name to Mike Newton and moves to a small town called Forks. When these new kids move into town he senses that something is wrong with them. Thinking their Gould he calls SG1.

*************************

Ok so I know that I was going to stay in Colorado Springs after Thor fixed me, but come on. Did they really think that I would be able to live in the same county as my…umm…older self? It was just weird seeing him at the gas station, the store, and at MY fishing spot. Nothing against the guy but come on, he's living the life that I want to live now and me? I have high school, homework, and worst of all zits! Ugh I hated being a teenager the first time.

So I am hence for, now and forever losing the name Jonathan Jack O'Neill. I think I'll be Mike Newton from how on. Ok so it's not the best of name but hey what can I say I know a family (Mr and Mrs Newton actually) who lives in a little town in Forks, Washington. An well they said that if I needed a place to stay I was more then welcome to move in with them. So here I am Mike Newton of Forks, Washington: high schooler, part time job at Newton's Olympic Outfitters, spending the weekends fishing with the Chief of police, and around "normal" life.

That is till they moved into town…


	2. Chapter 2

The day started out like every other day in the town of Forks. Mom as I have now effectually started calling Mrs. Newman, was making breakfast. Mmm…smells like pancakes today. Now normally I would have just had a bowl of Fruit Loops but man could she cook. I haven't eaten this well since before my divorce.

I've been here a little over a year now and its almost like I've always been here. We all had our routines, Dad left early to open the shop, Mom makes me breakfast sees me out the door and then does what ever it is she does till I get home. Me, I walk a half a block till Tyler shows up to give me a ride to school.

When I first move to Fork High I did know if I could take living in such a small town. Ya know how small towns are, they don't get too many new people movin in. For like a month, everyday at school the kids would stare and whisper. Now me having all kinds of experience in being all stealthy an all I was able to avoid most of the kids but there were a few like Jessica Stanley who I would swear has a GPS tracking thing on me. God that girl was everywhere…at least she wasn't too bad on the eyes.

So here I was a little over a year later and like I said its almost like I've always been here.

When Tyler and I pulled into the school every one was buzzing with the news…New Kids! And not just one but there were like five of them. Tyler had heard from Jessica who heard from Ben who heard from Eric who over heard Mrs Cope the office Secretary telling the 11th grade Biology teacher Mr Banner. That there was a new young Doctor in town, apparently he and his wife couldn't have kids of their own but they adopted 5 kids. Three guys and two girls, story was two were twins and were Mrs. Cullen's niece and nephew, something happened to their parents. I don't remember the rest but then again there were like eight different stories going around and I was never one for gossip. I would just wait for the Memo lol the Forks High Newspaper. :-)

Getting out of the car we spotted their car right away. A nice Silver Volvo and while its not the best car I've ever seen, I do have to admit that it was by far the best car in this parking lot. Great that means they have money…their going to be snobs I just know it, I hate snobs.

Ok let go see what the new kids look like.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, what else is there to say besides that? It's just not normal how nice they look. Ok nice is an understatement these girls make Anise, Hathor and even Kynthia from that plant Argos look down right plain. And the guys well they weren't look exactly ugly either.

So it looks like just two are in the same grade as I am. The really cute short one Alice and the guy with the bad hair, I think they said his name was Edward. The other three were in the grade above. The two blond one's must be the twins Jasper and Rosalie Hale and the other kid (if that's what you could call him, he looks like he could give Teal'c a run for his money) was Emmett.

Ok here is the weird part. It looked they were all together. I mean, when was the last time you saw a high school guy hold the door open for a girl or carry her books for her? And it looked like it was the norm. The girl Rosalie didn't even try to reach for the door or her books. The big kid Emmett just automatically took them. And when walking into the lunchroom Jasper was holding a lunch tray that looked like it had both his and Alice's food on it. He didn't even looked annoyed while holding her hand in the air while she was twirling like a ballet dancer all the way to their chairs. Hmm…Maybe the girls have some of that breath spray that Hathor had to make all the guys at the SGC do what she said. I still shudder when I remember how Daniel was all like _no don't kill the snakes in the tub_. Gross!

I might have to do some checking up on these guys. I wonder if I could get Walter to do a background check on them for me?

D'oh that Edward guy just looked me. I swear he just frowned then rolled his eyes at me before going back to his conversation. Almost like he could hear what I was thinking,

"Hellooo… earth to Mike! Are you even listening to me?"

"Huh what?" I asked looking at Eric who was waving his hand in my face.

"Have you heard a thing that I said? I said that I am thinking of joining the paper. What do you think?" Eric asked again.

Sometimes I think that he and Daniel would get along quite will. Just as I was about to answer the bell rang. "Ugh asked me tomorrow." I said with a sigh. I didn't even get to eat my pie yet. It's just as annoying as Walter on the intercom at the SGC yelling out "Unscheduled off-world activation!"

Crap! Where'd I put my homework?

********************************

*** Really quick from Edwards POV***

I always hated the first day in a new place. Although Forks wasn't exactly a new place, it's just been over 50 years since I was last here. The people are much different then last time. Maybe the reason the rest of my family doesn't mind moving so much is because they don't have to here all the new towns peoples thoughts.

But the first day in school is always the worst. First hearing all the excitement of new kids, then once they see us all the thoughts about how attractive we all look. Then annoyance when they realize that Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose are already spoken for. My sibling have no idea how easy they get off already being matched up, and not being able to hear everyone's thoughts. It's a bit childish but I do get some satisfaction that Jasper can feel everyone emotions thought-out the day. It makes me less of a freak.

Sitting here in the lunchroom is pretty much like show an tell for the entire school. Thankfully my family got a table the will sit just the 5 of us exactly.

"Hey Edward, so what does everyone think of us?" Emmett asked. Somehow he was always excited on the first day in a new surroundings.

"Oh same ol same old stuff. All the guys are gawking at Rose and Alice and the girls at us."

"Hey Eddy I think you have a fan. That Mike kid keeps looking at you." Laughed Emmett.

I turned to look to see which one he was. That's when I started paying attention to what he was thinking. Ugh…I rolled my eyes went back to my conversation.

"Whats wrong?" Jasper asked felling my frustration.

"He watches to much SciFi. He wants to do background checks on us. For some reason he thinks the girls have you guys under some spell or something."

"Do you think he is going to cause us problems? I don't want to move again. I like that we don't have to hid in the house all day here." Of course Rose would be the wont to start complaining.

"I don't see Mike being much of a problem just yet" Alice piped up smiling.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Emmett asked, always hated not understanding

"Its not something Edward will have to worry about for a few years" She replied still smiling.

And of course that would be when the bell would ring. I'll just have to ask Alice about it later.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: Umm hello all. So I just wanted to say to everyone that has left me reviews Thank You!!! I think it is pretty awesome that someone actually wants to read something that I wrote. Also sorry for taking so long with getting this next chapter out, work and life got in my way. I'm still not sure how far I'm going to go with this story yet, but for now here's Chapter 4.**

**If it seems rushed I truly apologies, I was writing while I worked today.**

**Oh and before I forget: **

**Sadly I don't own either the Stargate or Twilight characters they belong to their respective owners. I just live in a fantasy world there they collided together.**

***********************************

Chap 4

"Oh for cryin our loud Walter its just a simple background check!" I yelled into the phone.

"yes I know Sir, I mean umm Mike. But I just don't have the authorization to do that without approval. And No before you ask I don't technically owe you anything, that debt goes to Colonel O'Neill and besides there just high school kids" Said the disconnected voice of the little sergeant who at times seemed to have psychic powers.

"Hey! I realize I don't actually have a uniform that says 'Colonel' anywhere on it, but I should. You know I have all the memories and knowledge of the other O'Neill. And you know that I don't just like to mess around with you guys" There was a pause and for a second I though I might have a glimmer of hope, that is until I heard some commotion in the background. It sounded like Daniel and Carter arguing about something.

"I sorry Sir…Mike. I have to go." Walter suddenly in a hurry to get off the phone.

"way way wait!!" I yelled relieved I didn't hear a click yet "Put Daniel or Carter on the line"

I heard Walter sigh then clear his voice "umm excuse me, but Mike Newton is on the phone and would like to talk to one of you."

"who?" I heard one of them ask in the back ground

"umm…Mini Jack" Walter said as I grumbled still hating that term.

"Oh right, he changed his name. I'll talk to him" Daniel said. There was another short pause before he got on the phone. "Hi Mike, hows it going up in Washington?"

"Wet. Its always wet up here Daniel. Sooo" I said getting right to the chase "I called cuz I was hoping someone could do a background check on a few kids up here for me. My gut is telling me that something is _Off_ about them."

"Background checks? On Kids? Why?" Hey a new thought popped in my head, if I can get Daniel interested in this he just might do it. Why didn't I call him first, instead of wasting my time with Walter?

*****

So after explaining all my suspicions to Daniel, he said he wasn't really comfortable doing background searches on "kids". So in the hopes of not pushing my luck to far I settled with having a background check on their "father", Doctor Carlisle Cullen.

"so what did you find out?"

"Married to Esme Cullen, with 5 adopted children, he works at the local hospital…"Daniel said before trailing off.

"and before that up in Alaska somewhere. What else did you find?!" I said a little annoyed with Daniel for giving me information that I already knew.

"well Mike its was more complicated then I thought it would be."

"Meaning what" I said trying not to sound to impatient

"Well there wasn't a whole lot of information on him after that. It just kind of dead-ends there"

"What do you mean dead-ends. That's all you were able to find? I already new all that stuff!"

Actually thinking about it, isn't that what I wanted to hear? That something was off with the Cullen's, isn't that why I called? Did I really expect something normal? On the one hand I know something is up with that family. I mean you just have to look at them to know that. Emmett way to big for a high-schooler (even if he failed a year or too, which I don't think he has), Rosalie was way to good looking to be human, Alice much to graceful, and there was definitely something about Jasper that kept people from getting to close to him. Not quite "scary" but very intimidating. Then there's Edward, Edward and his annoyingly never combed hair and yet all the girls at forks high go crazy over him. I think he is the most disturbing of them all, kind of creepy that he always seems to know what the teacher is about to ask him. Never getting question wrong in class even when asked something not in the textbook…

Daniel started talking again interrupting my train of thought. "Actually, it's what didn't turn up that say's the most. Its almost like he was scrubbed."

"Scrubbed like working for the government scrubbed?"

"Like someone went in the system and wiped out every possible trace of him and left only what they want others to see. He's probably connected with some top level stuff. Things the government denies all knowledge of, you know? Look Mike, if you ask me this Dr Cullen is connected. You might wanna back off from this one. Okay? It's way out of your league." But I could tell that he was just a little curious himself. Daniel never did like to back away from a mystery.

"Out of my league?" I laughed, really right now, the only thing out of my league was the hope of ever getting rid of theses zits "Are you kidding he's a Doctor… thanks I'll take that into consideration, but not likely to happen." I replied.

"Yeah that's what I thought you would say" Daniel said with a sigh "so I did a little family background search on Dr Cullen. He must have been named after his father because there was a Doctor Carlisle Cullen helping hospitals in the Chicago area during the early 1900's"

"Hospitals? As in more then one?"

"yeah lots of people were sick in those days. That was around the time of the Spanish influenza epidemic, I guess he didn't need much sleep."

"Oh, but that must have been his grandfather cuz I've see this guy and he doesn't even look like he's 25 years old. So unless his father had him in like his 70's or something…"

"uh really?" Daniel sounded surprised at that

"yeah might even be younger. Why what are you thinking?"

"That is really young to have that kind of position in a Hospital. Unless he was some kind of Dougie Houser. Hmm…"

"Could you trying talking Carter into working her magic and see if she can do any further searches that wont signal any red flags with who ever is blocking this guys info?" Hey what could it hurt to ask, I thought.

"I was thinking the same thing. I'll call you back" Daniel said right before hanging up.

Hmm well I guess that my cue to start my homework. I don't know why I bother though, its not like the teachers notice us regular kids now that the brainiacs also known as the Cullen have arrived.

Interesting about the doc though, but there's got to be some kind of paper work somewhere out there. I mean he adopted 5 kids! I remember all the paper work that Janet had to forge up just to adopt Cassi, and she was from a different plant! But then again I could just start caulking this up to more proof that they are parasites in them. Goa'uld's wouldn't care about paper work. But then again why would the snakeheads go to school when it seems like they already know everything? Ugh all this thinking has made me hungry, I need to find some pie.

*************************

**Thanks for reading, let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: Hello again. Thank you to everyone who has left reviews.

Sorry if any of the dates are off. I got most of the info off of Wiki and did the math to the best of my ability.

Oh and before I forget:

Sadly I don't own either the Stargate or Twilight characters. I just have a fantasy world there they collided together. :-)

***********************************

Chap 5

Waiting for Daniel and Carter to call back has been the longest two days ever. Ok maybe not the longest, nothing will ever compare to the time Teal'c and I were caught in that god-awful time loop thing. That without a doubt was the longest day ever! But finally Carter did call back. I still don't understand what she found, well not exactly found but rather found by not finding…

Carter began her search with the information that she was able to get on Dr Cullen from the hospital in forks and tried working her way back to see how the Dr Cullen from the early 1900's were related. Sam did find a bit more then Daniel but still nothing seemed to make any sense. The name Carlisle Cullen popped up in several places over the US but no family specifics and there seemed to be no connection except that they were all Doctors. Obviously the Carlisle Cullen that was listed in Alaska was the same guy that's here but the gaps in the date of the other one's were too far apart to be the same guy. Like I bet you didn't know that there was a Cullen family that lived right here if forks some 60 years ago. Then there was also Carlisle Cullen's who lived in Appalachia, Virginia in 1935 (_a/n Emmett_), New York in 1933 (_a/n Rosalie_), Wisconsin in 1921 (_a/n Esme_), and Chicago in 1918 (_a/n Edward_). And guess what they were all doctors too, even stranger was they were all listed as very bright young doctors always in there early 20's. Sam said it was odd that there were never a listing for family practice with a Dr. C. Cullen. Apparently that's what good doctors did in those days, opened a family practice and then when they were to old to continue it themselves had their children take over.

That was all there really was expect a brief mention of a C. Cullen in Italy close to 200 years ago and a over 300 years ago a Pastor Cullen and his son were was widely know in believing in and trying to ride the would of witches, werewolves and even vampires. And apparently the Pastor Cullen was extremely zealous in trying to eradicate them, while his son was just obedience and did what his father told him to. Nothing really listed about what happen to the son.

Its funny what people used to believe in, like werewolves and vampires are real…more likely Goa'uld.

**********************************************

Ok I know this chapter was very very short but I have been crazy busy. I promise the next chapter will be longer and posted sooner. Also I am trying to stick with the twilight characters as best as possible that's why there hasn't been much of the Cullen's we love. As of right now I don't plan on them ever knowing that Mike is really "mini Jack". But who knows that could change. :-)


	6. Chapter 6

Sadly I don't own twilight or stargate. I just live in a fantasy world where they collided.

Thank you to everyone who has not only read my work but all to those wonderful people who left me reviews. :-)

Special note goes to Ironyheartsap for making me laugh with her review. We were kind of on the same wavelength. Only instead of making mini-jack immune to Edward (Cuz Mike isn't) I had decided to make Carter and Teal'c semi-immune, because Carter has the protein marker from Jolinar and Teal'c being an alien an all. :-)

Chapter 6

Monday

"Helloooo earth to Mikey, why do you keep staring at the Cullen's table? There not even here today"

"Huh what?" I looked to see who was talking to me…Oh Jessica

"The Cullen's" Jessica said with a sigh "I'm sure you may have noticed that fact since you have been staring straight at their table for the last 5 mins. There…not…here…today." She said emphasizing the last four words. "What is up with you lately? Anyways I was in the office this morning and over heard Mrs. Cope on the phone with I think Mrs. Cullen. She was calling to take of them ALL out of school today and the next two days!" The way Jessica spoke it was like this news was the most shocking new she's heard in the last decade.

"So, what's the big deal? They probably all went out to dinner last night and got food poisoning or something like that." Tyler said while he was now carefully inspecting his half eatin sandwich.

"No get this. So I was chatting it up with Mrs Cope. Trying to find out why they were all out and apparently Mrs. Cullen said that since there are so few days out the year that its sunny up here in Forks that her and Mr Cullen have decided to take the kids camping while the sun was out and the weather was good." Jessica said while crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair. Shaking her head with a little smirk on her face "I am so going to try that with my parents"

"Wait but why the next two days too?" I asked "The weather man said this morning there was like a 90% chance of rain tonight and tomorrow night and like 50% of rain on Wednesday morning. Not exactly the best camping weather, if you ask me. Sure the mornings will be great but if they're camping in tents then the ground is going to be soaked."

"I don't know maybe they can see into the future and know the weather man is going to be wrong or something." Jessica retorted.

"who cares?" Eric said standing up with the same look on his face that Daniel used to get when he has just figured out another language or something geeky like that "hey if it's still nice after school anybody up for going to La Push for some surfing?"

"why, are you going to try and stand up on that foam board of yours again?" Angela giggled.

"Ha…ha…ha" Eric said while sitting back down in his chair mumbling "the waves were really high that day"

"Right" Angela said trying her best not to laugh.

"Sorry man I can't, I have to help out at the store tonight." I shrugged. "But I'm off tomorrow if by chance it's decent out."

"Cool!" Both Jessica and Eric said at the same time.

"umm…guys that was the bell and I don't think that we should be late for class again." Angela informed us.

*****

Ok so I don't exactly have to work today. Mom said if I wanted to make a little extra this week I could work. But really, knowing that all the Cullen's would be out of town, this was a great chance to do a little recon of my own. First I had to call had to call Daniel back. He left me a message on my cell during school. Strange thought cuz he knows I cant answer my cell during school.

"Hey Mike. I just wanted to let you know that Teal'c and Sam are on their way to see you. Teal'c is kind of hurt that you haven't even tried to call him. But mostly he feels that if you think something is fishy going on up there then he needs to check it out."

ok…so why is Sam coming too? I wondered

"I think Sam is hoping to get a glimpse of the mysterious Dr Cullen." Daniel said with a laugh as the message continued. "Anyway they should be there pretty soon. I'm about to go off world so I'll talk to ya later." The Message ended with a beep. Hmm…so Teal'c and Carter are on their way up for a visit. Looks like I might have some company on my little recon mission today.

Yep sure enough there was a standard issue black military type car sitting in my drive way and mom on the porch with Carter and Teal'c.

"Hey guys how's it going?" I called from the sidewalk.

"It is good to see you Mike Newton." Teal'c said with a nod of his head.

"Hi" Carter said at that same time waving her hand.

Mom started to get up to go inside "I'll let you guys catch up. Mike try not to forget dinner is at 6 sharp" turning to Carter and Teal'c with a smile. "And of course you both are more then welcome to join us for as long as you are in town."

"So what brings you guys to town? Daniel didn't really get into much on the message he sent me." I asked while flopping down onto the one of porch chairs.

"Well I found a old newspaper clipping in my search on Dr Cullen. There was an article written by a small newspaper in Chicago in 1918. Like almost all the papers at that time everyone was covering the Spanish influenza outbreak. This particular article was praseing the dedicated doctors that risked there own health to help there patients. And" Sam said with a huge smile pulling open a file folder that she had under her arm. "There was a snap shot of a young doctor helping a patient. And guess who it is?"

"No way!" I said practically jumping out of my chair to grab the newspaper clipping. Finally something that might prove that something was fishy with the Cullen family! "Oh for cryin out loud Carter, You can barely see the guy." I said dropping back into the chair.

"Yeah but Sir, I mean Mike. If I can get a current picture of the Doctor I can put it thought a face scanning recognition programs. It could even tell us the likely hood of them being related."

"Ok well I guess the best place to check out would be the hospital. There is bound to be a photo of Forks favorite doc somewhere on the wall." I said while getting up.

"Why do we not just go see Doctor Cullen?" Teal'c asked breaking his silence.

"cuz big fella, they are out of town the for the next few days. According to rumors they went camping cuz the weather is nice."

"Is it normal for humans to take their children out of school this way?" Teal'c asked while fixing his hat.

"No, not in these parts but there's no law against it." I mumbled waking to the car. "Ok so off to the hospital right? Then if there is time we could go scope out there house."

*************

"wow it get dark up here early" Sam commented as we pulled into the parking lot of the Hospital.

"Yeah that's cuz it's going to rain here any minute. … Huh, strange that is Dr Cullen's car parked over there. Jessica said that they were going out of town."

"And this Jessica is normally reliable?" Teal'c asked

"Well she had good training. Her mom is the town gossip. Some how Mrs Stanley gets all the dirt on everyone. You have know idea how hard it has been to keep my cover from her." I said shaking my head. "She even more suspicious then I am. But another thing that's strange is that no one really tries to get close enough to the Cullen's to ever really figure them out. Its like there all afraid of them or something."

******

***Elsewhere in the hospital *** Edwards POV ***

"Edward what brings you here today? You better be careful people think that the family is out of town for the next few days. If they see you kids around town they're going to wonder why you're not in school."

Flopping in the chair in front of Carlisle's desk. "Hi Carlisle, I know. I just had to get out of the house for a bit. Alice is driving me crazy. She keeps thinking of questions to ask me and as soon as I think of an answer she has a vision knows what I'm about to say and thinks of another question."

Chuckling Carlisle put down the patient file that he was looking at "How is that any different from any other day?"

"The questions don't make any sense. She keeps asking questions like. 'What would I do if a girl I liked didn't like fast cars?' or 'If I had to give a present that cost nothing what would it be?' or 'would I let her plan my wedding' 'what would I do if someone in school smelled to good? hold my breath everyday at school? Change all my classes so that I never had to be in the same room? Or leave?' and even stranger yet 'if one day I wasn't able to hear someone's thoughts would I be happy about it or frustrated.' I'm telling you she saw something in one of her visions and she's not telling me!" Edward said crossing his arms.

Carlisle sighed, "Son you know how Alice can get sometimes. You also know you are always welcome so hid out in my office but you do realize that your sister does know where you are and will no doubt come looking for you."

"Yeah, I think I am going to find Emmett and see if he would like to go looking for some bears." Edward started to get up toward the door but paused. "Crap!"

"What has Alice found you already?" Carlisle said smiling picking up the file again.

"Worse, Mike Newton. Umm…There looking for you actually. He's got two people with him but he's currently messing around a magnify glass that he found on the nurses table. The kid is very easily distracted. And" I said with a pause "I don't know who they are."

"Why can't you figure out who the other two people are?" Carlisle asked rising one blond eyebrow.

"Its strange but nothing that I have dealt with before. Its like I can make out the tenor and tone of there thoughts but I guess they're just slow of thought. Chef Swan is the same way. They're coming this way, I think that I'm going to go out the window. See ya when Emmett an I get back"


End file.
